InuYasha, el reno
by Peachilein
Summary: La época de navidad se estaba acercando y no había nadie que compartiera, todo lo que Kagome quisiera estar celebrando. Los días pasaron e InuYasha un poco se preocupó. Desesperado, en un regalo pensó y, su única alternativa, recibir de Miroku una loca idea furtiva. —InuYasha, ¿el reno? —el zorrito, confundido, preguntó.


**Disclaimer:** InuYasha & Co. no me pertenecen. La historia sí es 100% mía. Sólo mi musa navideña me ayudó xD.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

_La época de navidad se estaba acercando y no había nadie que compartiera, todo lo que Kagome quisiera estar celebrando. Los días pasaron e InuYasha un poco se preocupó. Desesperado, en un regalo pensó y, su única alternativa, recibir de Miroku una loca idea furtiva. —InuYasha, ¿el reno? —el zorrito, confundido, preguntó_.

**InuYasha, el reno**

Espero que estén preparados, con chocolate caliente en mano y cómodamente sentados. En esta ocasión, algo nuevo se me ha ocurrido, una pequeña historia navideña que nadie habrá leído...

Seis meses han pasado, desde que el pozo devora-huesos volvió abrir sus puertas del tiempo, dándole paso a la joven del futuro. Al principio, no fue tan sencillo dejar, tan drásticamente, todo su mundo, pero su decisión valió la pena, siendo su mayor recompensa, un recíproco amor profundo. Exactamente, sé en quién están pensando y, sólo puedo decirles que con esta noticia, ya pueden estar celebrando.

InuYasha y Kagome se casaron al poco tiempo que ella volviese, y ahora viven una vida felices, compartiendo junto a sus amigos, y comiendo, de vez en cuando, codornices. Todo era armonía, mucho amor, discusiones ocasionales, trabajo y diversión, pero llegada la época invernal, los ánimos de la azabache fueron menguando. Nostalgia, eso era lo que la estaba albergando. La época de navidad se estaba acercando y no había nadie que compartiera, todo lo que ella quisiera estar celebrando. Pero ella no se rindió, por el contrario, con entusiasmo historias navideñas a sus amigos narró.

—Rodolfo, el reno, qué historia más bonita. Amé este cuento, desde que era muy pequeñita —comentó Kagome en una ocasión, siendo escuchada por todos con emoción.

Los días pasaron e InuYasha un poco se preocupó. La fecha estaba cerca, pero el no saber qué darle a su mujer por navidad, ciertamente, lo irritó. Había buscado y encontrado un elaborado espejo de mano que a un aldeano compró, pero que con su fuerza —y torpeza—, sin querer, en mil pedazos lo rompió. Desesperado, en un nuevo regalo pensó y, su única alternativa, fue pedirle ayuda Miroku, a quien se le tendría que ocurrir alguna idea furtiva.

—¡Qué torpe eres! —el pequeño Shippô lo regañó—. Pobre Kagome, se pondrá muy triste y, no será para menos al ver como tú la pata metiste.

—Cállate, enano; ¿qué no ves que lo estoy intentando? —Reclamó el fastidiado platinado—. Apuesto a que tú tampoco conseguirías alegrar a Kagome, aunque te terminaras disfrazando.

El monje sus ojos azules muy grandes abrió, prendiéndosele el foco, con la idea que de los dioses recibió. La analizó y los detalles estudió, llegando a una importante conclusión: La navidad del futuro a este mundo había que traer; estaba seguro que Kagome, de la alegría se iba a caer. Una canción, ésa sería la cúspide de su pequeña representación.

—Y eso es lo que haremos… —después de varios minutos, Miroku terminó de explicar.

—Oh, sí, ¡qué genial idea! Con esto, me convertiré en el hazmerreír de toda la aldea —gruñó el oji-dorado con sarcasmo y pesar.

—InuYasha, ¿el reno? —el zorrito, confundido, preguntó.

—Será efectivo, ya lo verás —el monje complementó.

Mucha ayuda fue requerida, empezando por los disfraces, que Sango y Kaede, terminaron confeccionando. Los decorativos y las luces, ¡eso era lo que aún les estaba faltando! El pequeño Shippô, rápidamente, lo último consiguió y con algo de esfuerzo, varias luciérnagas también cazó.

Tras dos días enteros de ensayo, la hora había llegado, pero un enfurruñado InuYasha se negaba a actuar como chiflado.

—¿Y yo por qué, este estúpido disfraz he de llevar? —rezongó el malhumorado platinado, queriendo sacudirse las ramas que, sobre su cabeza, debía cargar.

—No seas tonto, pues a tu querida Kagome, habrás de alegrar —sabias palabras del monje que lo hicieron reflexionar.

Con un suspiro cansino, el oji-dorado se cruzó de brazos, resignado a hacer el ridículo. Todo fuera por hacerle un regalo a su mujer, aunque se muriera de la vergüenza hasta el último folículo. El duende Shippô también ya estaba listo, acomodando las riendas del recién fabricado trineo al improvisado reno jamás visto. Pero ojo, ¡que algo importante faltaba! Un tomate rojo, estampado en la cara InuYasha recibió con enojo.

Ahora sí, todo estaba listo. Sin lugar a dudas, ¡todo les saldría muy bonito!

Sin sospechar nada, Kagome salió de la cabaña, llevándose una grata sorpresa al admirar semejante hazaña. Frente a ella, un humildemente decorado carruaje, siendo tirado por una criatura con astas. No, ése era su amado esposo, InuYasha, ¿disfrazado como un reno? Grande fue su admiración, sobre todo cuando el duende Shippô comenzó con la verdadera acción. Un bote con luciérnagas introdujo en las ropas del platinado, y de la terrible sensación, el pobre hombre con cosquillas se retorció.

—¿Todos listos? —anunció Sango con energía, preparada para actuar con toda su alegría.

Al InuYasha comenzar a bailar, —rascándose el cuerpo sin parar—, por accidente, un pequeño insecto en su nariz se metió, y el tomate como un semáforo se prendió. Como si fuera poco, el traje rojo también se iluminó, siendo ésta la señal para que el coro de duendes empezara a cantar. Cual cuento navideño, la escena por una linda canción de sus amigos fue acompañada, trayéndole tantos recuerdos a Kagome, que su corazón añoraba…

_Era InuYasha, el reno… el que tenía la nariz_

_roja como la grana y un brillo singular._

_También tenía un traje, que brillaba sin parar_

_por eso, nuestro buen amigo no paraba de refunfuñar._

_Pero navidad llegó y Kagome con su presencia alegró,_

_con su sonrisa lo calmó, pues ella muy feliz quedó._

_Tirando del trineo, fue InuYasha la sensación_

_y desde aquel momento nunca más Kagome triste se vio._

_Era InuYasha, el reno… el que tenía la nariz_

_roja como la grana y un brillo singular._

Emocionada y conmovida, la azabache a los brazos de su amado se lanzó, siendo éste el mejor regalo que de él haya recibido. InuYasha, por su lado, con tanto afecto delante del público, de alguna manera, se sintió cohibido. Ahora ya no era sólo su nariz, ni su traje, pues su cara roja hizo un perfecto encaje.

Todos juntos celebraron, repartieron abrazos y regalos. Kagome recibió su paseo, alrededor de la aldea en su trineo.

La noche llegó y la pareja, finalmente, a solas se quedó. Después del pequeño recorrido y algo de diversión, su merecida recompensa el platinado recibió. Un agradecido beso, aunque luego de eso, nuestro _reno_ se nos puso travieso. Nada de lo que nuestros lectores se deban enterar, pues ya no hay tiempo, esto debe terminar.

—Feliz navidad, Kagome —InuYasha en el oído de su mujer susurró.

—Gracias y feliz navidad, mi reno gruñón —Kagome divertida respondió y en el pecho masculino se acurrucó.

Un día muy peculiar del que nadie en la época antigua conocía, y que ahora, gracias a Kagome, jamás se olvidaría. De generación en generación, se llegó a transmitir esta canción; en la actualidad, únicamente con alguna que otra modificación.

**FIN**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Qué lindo poder saludarles por estas fechas n_n. Aquí les vengo a traer un pequeño obsequio navideño, que espero les haya gustado. Es la primera vez que escribo algo con rimas, pero dada la idea, me animé a intentarlo xD. La verdad es que ya lo había pensado desde hace mucho, pero por falta de tiempo (y algo de imaginación) no sabía cómo empezar. Sin embargo, creo que se logró. A mí por lo menos mucho me gustó xDDDD. Ok, creo que me costará un poco volver a hablar normal jajaja.

Gracias por leerme y ya saben, si les gustó, no duden en alegrarme con sus comentarios =).

De todo corazón, ¡les deseo una muy feliz navidad y de paso, un próspero año nuevo!

Un fuerte abrazo desde Ecuador.

Con cariño,

Peach n_n


End file.
